Seven Wonders of God Eden
Synopsis A stormy night on God Eden, Wanda tells his teammates about the seven wonders of God Eden. Plot Wind howled ferociously in the pouring rain. A streak of lightning struck down, lighting up a dark common room in the God Eden stadium... "WAAAAAA!!!" Matatagi rolled his eyes, "Humph, come on, Namikawa. Kappas don't exist." Namikawa coughed, as he just realized that he was losing face in front of his team. "Well, aliens do exist." "And what does that have to do with kappas?" "They're like aliens on Earth, aren't they?" "So you're now telling me you are afraid of aliens?" Matatagi sneered. "You-!" Namikawa pointed his finger angrily at Matatagi. He tried to think of a clever reply, only to find himself speechless. "I suppose you should be. After all, aliens can read people's minds, unlike kappas." Matatagi crossed his arms behind his head. "Ha, kappas in the lotus pond. Are you sure you aren't trying to tell us a joke, Wanda?" A few others started to snicker. In their minds, an image of a kappa with pink lotus flowers appeared. The corner of Wanda's mouth twitched. This Matatagi is ruining the atmosphere! "This is only an appetizer. Prepare yourself for the rest wonders!" Matatagi yawned. "Let's hope the main dish won't be disappointing." *** "You know that underground cave near the lighthouse?" said Wanda in a low voice. Everyone nodded. "During a full moon, you can hear someone singing inside the cave. Whatever you do, you shall never look back after the singing started." "It could be just the wind." Nagisawa suggested. "No, you can hear the lyrics. It is singing 'Kagome kagome'. If you look back..." "What happens then?" Yoshimine prompted. "You won't be able to leave the cave." Matatagi let out a slow, lazy yawn. Wanda gave him a glare. Wanda continued, "Then there are the ruins..." "Don't tell me there is a ghost. It's probably only Shuu." "Will you just shut up and listen?" Wanda spat out. "Matatagi, you can just leave if you're not interested." said Namikawa in a serious tone. "Fine, fine. I won't interupt anymore." Wanda cleared his throat, "If you wandered around the ruins during a lunar eclipse, you will encounter a faceless little girl. You shall take no notice of her and leave silently at once." "What if you don't?" Yoshimine asked. "If you made a single noise, she would steal your face." "Like this?" Everyone turned around. When another lightning brightened up the room, they all screamed at the sight. "WAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Matatagi became faceless. "Just kidding." Matatagi tore off the faceless mask. "Seriously, I thought my heart's gonna stop." Murakami complained. "Nice one, Matatagi." Wanda had to admit, he hit the spot this time. "And there is the demon gate at the sand dunes which you shouldn't cross..." "That stone arch?" asked Funaki. "We crossed it all the time!" Kurofune protested, alarmed. "It is broken and rusty, but nothing special about it otherwise." Saruga commented. "Yes, it is just a normal arch most of the time." Wanda waited till the discussions died down before continuing his story. "However, if you crossed it during a blood moon, a demon would devour your soul." "How did this story spread? If one had lost his soul, how is he able to explain what happened?" Yoshimine questioned. "There might be two or more people at the time. One fell into the hands of the demon while the others escaped." Umigishi suggested. "Good question. It is said that the demon will take the beast power instead if one acquired it." "Are you going to try this one, too?" Namikawa teasingly asked Matatagi. "Why not? It isn't real anyway." "If you're so willing to give away your soul, why not hand it over to me?" said Wanda. "In your dreams!" "Twelve at midnight, the upstream of the waterfall loses its reflection. It looks like solid ground, but if you step in, you get dragged to the bottom." "Like quicksand?" asked Isaribi. "Sort of, but much more unlikely to escape. But when the clock strikes one, it becomes normal again." "Last but not least, there is a door that can't be opened. By any chance it opens, it devours people." "Isn't this similar to that wonder of Raimon's old training center?" Fukami pointed out. "Well, yes. But this a different door. It is right in the basement." "And what about the last wonder?" Matatagi asked. "Huh?" "You only told us six so far. Kappa in the lotus pond, singing cave, faceless girl, demon gate, water without reflection and unaccessible door." Matatagi ticked off the stories told so far. "Oh, about that...I'm still working on it." "..." *** "Why don't we take a look at the wonders ouselves?" Matatagi scanned his phone, "All the conditions are here: there is a full moon and a blood moon tonight, plus an eclipse will occur at midnight. It is almost time too..." "You can go if you want to be blown away by the storm." Namikawa stated flatly. "How about the door? The storm can't bother us in the basement." "It is getting late-" "You can go straight to bed if you are too afraid to come." Matatagi sneered at Namikawa. *** "Man, can't we wait till the lights come back on?" Namikawa complained. "The darkness is the whole point." Murakami replied, then lost his footing," Ouch! Can't we wait till the lights are back?" "We shouldn't be far." Wanda shone his flashlight on the walls. "Is it the door?" Kaizu stopped, pointing to his left. "Yes, it is." The Kaiou members gathered around where Kaizu is standing. "So...who is going to try open it?" After moments, Ide stepped forward and pulled hard at the handle."It really won't budge..." "Try pushing it." Fukami suggested, stepping forward to help his teammate push the door open. When both of them did no avail, Touga began to state. "Maybe it is a fake-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door suddenly swing open. "AHHHHHH! A GHOST!" "AHHHHH!" The ghost screamed back. The lights switched on, and a blue teddy bear as terrified as the Kaiou members stood in the doorway in front of them. "Oh, it's just the bear." said Yoshimine. "I am not a bear! I am Wandaba-sama! And what are you doing at this hour?" "We could ask you the same thing." said Houki. "I'm fixing the black out problem. As you can see, this is the electrical machine room." "I knew it would turn out like this." Fukami sighed. "Hey, where did Matatagi go?" "Ha, he ran off the moment the door opened." Nagisawa jerked his thumb towards the direction they came from. *** Characters Main Characters * Wanda Naoto (a) * Matatagi Hayato (a) * Namikawa Rensuke (a) Minor Characters * Nagisawa Nagisa (a) * Yoshimine Misaki (a) * Murakami Gunki (a) * Funaki Yuuto (a) * Kurofune Izou (a) * Saruga Souma (a) * Umigishi Entarou (a) * Isaribi Tairamaru (a) * Fukami Dandou (a) * Kaizu Kouichirou (a) * Ide Norikazu (a) * Touga Tooru (a) * Clark Wonderbot (a) * Houki Ryuuhei (a) * Fujita Sumitomo (a) * Seiren Rui (s) Mentioned * Shuu (a) Epilogue "Morning, Matatagi. You sure were fast last night." Fujita greeted Matatagi in the cafeteria. "What happened last night?" Seiren, who was sitting nearby, asked. "Nothing. I-" "Wanda told us about the seven wonders of God Eden last night." Fujita interupted. "He was the first to run away when we thought we encoutered a ghost while checking out the sixth wonder: the unaccessible door." "What are the seven wonders?" Seiren asked with keen interest. "I can tell you about it if you want." Wanda came up from behind. "Yes, please." Wanda quickly went over his stories. "I got a story you might want to add to your collection." Seiren told Wanda after he finished. Wanda's eyes flashed, "That would be great!" "There are rumors about the area I used to go scuba-diving. It is about some sort of sea monster." Seiren paused. "The water is very clear and the caves are very beautiful. I loved the spot very much. Fukami sometimes joins me. According to the rumor, the water turns pitch black at certain times. If you didn't escape in time, you will 'vanish' from the world." "What do you mean 'vanish'?" Wanda asked. "The said monster would possess the person and feed on his soul. When the soul is devoured completely, the monster returns to the sea as it would change back to its original form. You could say that once a person is possessed, he doesn't exist on this world anymore since he is the monster, to be precise." Seiren explained. "Do you have idea of what the monster looks like?" "It is a fish with human face. Actually very beautiful, its scales shone like a rainbow and it has a face of a beautiful woman. It is also said that it prefers to prey on young women." "So that's why you don't dive there anymore?" Wanda questioned. "Yeah, but I guess it's still too late." Seiren giggled. The three boys stared at Seiren in alarm. Still giggling, Seiren picked up her tray and left. "She got me for a while." Wanda shook his head. "She tells a better story than you do." Matatagi added. "Fujita, you want my tuna sandwich? I suddenly don't feel like eating fish." Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor